22
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: *A song-fic* 22 by Taylor Swift. It's a Saturday Night. Everybody is all bummed. Tori decided to throw a party to cheer them all up.


**a/N: Hey, Hi! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I know most of my stuff is depressing, so I decided to do something happy and postive. Kinda inspired by my friend's quince yesterday. It was so much fun! Anyway I hope you like. P.s: I will continue The World of Cat Valentine, I promise. This is a song-fic. The song is 22. The song is by Taylor Swift. You should probably listen to the song while reading this.**

Everybody sat at Tori's poker table. It was a Saturday night. 8:00 to be exact. But everybody was bummed out.

Jade lost her pair of her favorite scissors.

Beck didn't get the part he wanted in a play.

Trina didn't get accepted to sign in to a record company.

Andre got a D on another song.

Cat was worried about her brother.

Robbie was sad that Mason Thornsmith wanted his puppet, not his talent.

Tori couldn't just see her friends and sister be sad. She wanted to do something.

She decided to throw a party.

**It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters**  
** And make fun of our exes, uh uh uh uh**  
** It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight**  
** To fall in love with strangers uh uh uh uh**

The house was shaking, the music was so loud. Andre was Dj-ing. Trina was happily singing. Cat and Beck were dancing. Jade was with Andre, helping him with the playlist. Robbie was happily talking to Rex. Tori smiled. She knew this would work.

Beck spun Cat around. Cat giggled. " This is alot of fun"

" Yeah it is" Beck said. Suddenly Cat was in his arms. She giggled and blushed. She faced him, she tippytoed to kiss him.

He kissed back.

Tori danced her way over to Andre. "Hey babe"

"Hey Tori" He gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Hey Tori, this party is actually a good idea" Jade said.

Tori gasped dramatically. " Did Jade compliment me?"

Jade smiled. " Don't get use to it. Just for that, I'm going to steal a dance with your boyfriend"

Jade grabbed Andre and pulled him into the livingroom.

Tori laughed, wishing Andre luck in her head.

Once Beck and Cat finished dancing Cat sat down next to Robbie. "Hey Robbie, hey Rex"

" Sup Valentine" Rex greeted.

Beck sat down next to Cat, arm wrapped around her waist.

" Sup killjoy" Rex said to Beck. " Here I was, hitting on yo lady"

Cat giggled.

**Yeaaaah**  
** We're happy free confused and lonely at the same time**  
** It's miserable and magical oh yeah**  
** Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines, it's time uh uh**

**I don't know about you but im feeling 22**  
** Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you**  
** You don't know about me but I bet you want to**  
** Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22**

Jade danced with Andre.

Tori watched. She walked up to her sister.

"Having fun Trina!" Tori yelled over the music.

Trina nodded. " Wanna dance Tori?"

Tori hasn't heard that since they were younger and they use

to dance around the house together.

Tori smiled in memory.

" Sure Trina"

**It seems like one of those nights**  
** This place is too crowded too many cool kids**  
** It seems like one of those nights**  
** We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming instead of sleeping**  
** Yeaaaah**  
** We're happy free confused and lonely in the best way**  
** It's miserable and magical oh yeah**  
** Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks, it's time uh uh**

**I don't know about you but im feeling 22**  
** Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you**  
** You don't know about me but I bet you want to**  
** Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22**

**I don't know about you, 22, 22**

Tori wildly danced with her sister as Andre went back to being the DJ. Jade sat down next to Beck Robbie and Cat.

" Your lives just got better" She said as she sat down.

Robbie smiled. " It sure did" he said, putting his arm around her.

" Don't try me Robbie. But since I'm in a good mood. I will dance with you"

Robbie's mouth hung open.

" For two minutes. It will be the best two mintues of your life"

Robbie eagerly jumped up.

"Leave the puppet"

" Yes ma'am"

He threw Rex on the couch. " Watch him"

Cat nodded. Once Jade and Robbie were out of sight. Beck grabbed Cat's face.

They kissed. He layed down on the couch.

Cat layed on top of him. They were intenstly kissing.

**It feels like one of those nights**  
** We ditch the whole scene**  
** It feels like one of those nights**  
** We won't be sleeping**  
** It feels like one of those nights**  
** You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you**

**I don't know about you but im feeling 22**  
** Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you**  
** You don't know about me but I bet you want to**  
** Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22**

Once Trina and Tori were done dancing, Trina went to dance with Robbie. Jade sat down on top of the piano.

Tori walked up to Andre. She pulled him away from the Dj equitment.

She held his hand and let him to the backyard.

They made out behind the plants.

**Dancing like 22, yeah, 22, yeah yeah**

**It feels like one of those nights**  
** We ditch the whole scene**  
** It feels like one of those nights**  
** We won't be sleeping**  
** It feels like one of those nights**  
** You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you**

It was 4:00 in the morning.

Everybody passed out, somewhere.

Beck fell asleep on the couch, Cat in his arms.

Andre feel asleep on the the hammock outside.

Jade feel asleep on top of the piano. With headphones in her ears.

She sang in her sleep.

Robbie fell asleep on the other couch.

Trina was asleep under the staircase with a blanket and pillow.

Tori smiled.

She couldn't wait for them to wake up in the morning.

They would talk about how much fun the party was.

Tori smiled, knowing the party was a good idea.

**a/N: I hope you liked. I tired to get as many different pairing moments as I can. Just for fun. I hoped you like it.** **It's actually one of my new favorites. have a great weekend. And a happy holidays.**

**Luv and chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**


End file.
